The electrical characteristics of a power device such as a power transistor, a power MOSFET (Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) or the like that has terminals on a top surface and a bottom surface thereof have been inspected by using a conventional inspection device.
The above-stated inspection device conventionally includes a chuck 100 for holding a substrate W of a power device, a probe card 102 disposed above the chuck 100 and supporting probe pins 101, and a tester 103 electrically connected with the probe card 102, as illustrated in FIG. 9. The power device has terminals on a top surface and a bottom surface of the substrate W, so that formed on a substrate holding surface of the chuck 100 are inspection electrodes 104 electrically connected with the tester 103 through an internal wiring 105 formed within the chuck 100 (see Patent Document 1).
In the inspection device, the electrical characteristics of the power device has been inspected by bring the probe pins 101 into contact with the terminal on the top surface of the power device, applying a voltage to the probe pins 101 and the inspection electrodes 104 by the tester 103, and flowing an electric current through the power device.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H6-242177